Unico: A Fracture in Time
by Guardian Karei Syn
Summary: The continued Adventures of Unico! Unico, stolen away from the West Wind is set on an adventure that is about to unravel the very threads of time. Featuring Katy, Beezle, Cheri, Toby, Trojan Horse, West Wind plus many others and introducing the new the villain of my own design, Lord Couin.


Unico: A Fracture in Time

A fan fiction by Karei Syn with Illustrations by Lycan Fang

Disclaimer: Most Characters in this story are not mine and I do not claim to own them. Unico and all related characters are property of their respected owners whom are NOT me. In Order to fully enjoy this Fan fiction I heavily suggest watching 'The Incredible adventures of Unico' and 'Unico and the Island of Magic'. Both are available on YouTube or you can buy the recently re-released Dvd's on .

This work is dedicated to my Mother whom first introduced me to Unico, my Daughter whom is just now discovering the magic of Unico and every Unico fan that wanted to know what happened after the 2nd film. This is how I think it happened….

Chapter One

"Unico!" the West Wind called out before appearing behind the pink haired young Unicorn on the now green hills of what used to be Nightmare Island. Only a few remaining cascades of colors burst in the sky as the last of Lord Kuruku's magick faded. Unico was about to break out into a run and find Cheri when he halted, hearing the voice of the wind spirit.

"Huh", he said as he turned around quickly. "Oh, it's you! Hello West Wind", he smiled cheerfully which made the West Wind feel both happy she was missed, yet sorrowful that the only time they met was when she was forced to whisk him away from new friends he had made happy enough for the jealous gods to notice.

"Unico, it's time to go. The gods will soon discover what it is you have done here. I must carry you away and try to find a place where the gods will not find you. The Hill of Oblivion is no place for someone like you." She said.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Cheri?" he asked with a heavy touch of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Unico, there simply isn't enough time. Now come along."

Unico turned back around toward the direction of where his friend would have been waiting for him. She would wonder where he went, what happened to him. Would she think he had been killed along with Lord Kuruku? Would she be okay without him? He hated leaving her like this and somewhere in the back of his mind, this felt all too horribly familiar. With tears in his eyes he whispered softly, "Cheri…..Goodbye".

The West Wind quickly scooped him up in her arms and held him protectively against her, wrapping part of him up in her long, shimmering robe. She took off faster than the strongest hurricane winds into the fading light of the sky. She couldn't believe she had been so foolish.

When Kuruku was alive, his island was shrouded in dark clouds and thick mists. When he was defeated and the West Wind first appeared, the sun seemed to be rising. Now it was setting, and quickly. It all seemed so unnatural to the Wind Spirit. How could she have made a mistake between Dawn and Dusk? She felt something else was at work here – something sinister and old. She flew as fast as the winds could blow, making out a sliver of daylight ahead. She looked behind her and watched the last bit daylight fade from the sky. She prayed she was wrong about what would come next.

"Who exactly do you pray to when your own gods are hunting you down?" She mused darkly, and shook her head at the irony. She was angry, though she never showed it to little Unico. How could the gods, beings that were supposed to be about love, forgiveness and mercy be so cruel to a child? Unico was a Unicorn, one of the Guardians of Light and Dreams. She had heard stories that the Unicorn wasn't created by the gods at all but by a Creator even more powerful than they. She hoped this was so, because she knew in her heart this game of Hide and Seek couldn't last forever. There were only so many places in a world to go and Unico's very nature of bringing happiness to others where ever he went always exposed him. It wasn't just unfair or wrong, it was a crime against the laws of balance.

Suddenly her fears of what was coming after them were realized, snapping her out of thoughts. Darkness covered them like a heavy, suffocating blanket and they both could hear laughter; terrible, delighted laughter. The Night Wind had finally caught up with Unico.

"You knew you couldn't run from me forever, Sister of the Winds", the Night Wind mused. "It was foolish for you to even try."

"I escaped you once before!" the West Wind retorted as she struggled to unravel the long sheets of midnight that tightened their hold on the two.

"T'was but a happenstance of lucky that allowed you to elude me before – but not this time. No, not this time.' she laughed wickedly. "Now give me the little one and I will allow you to continue on unhindered." The West Wind cried out in pain as the tendrils of midnight became like blades and bore into her mystical form.

"Oh No, West Wind!" Unico called out. He narrowed his eyes and thrust his horn through one of the dark tendrils boring into his guardian and friend. "Let her go!"

The Night Wind gasped in surprise and momentarily lost her firm grip on the West Wind. He had _hurt_ her. She didn't think it was possible for one so young.She whispered to some unknown entity, "Please, I beg you, giving me more power." Her eyes faded to a black coal with a pinkish hue encircling the iris. The Night Wind was becoming fused with something more and whatever it was, distracted her greatly. The West Wind wasn't about to miss this chance. She couldn't run so it was time for something else.

"Unico! Help me free my left arm, please!" She had such a sound of urgency and desperation in her voice, for a moment Unico was frightened. He scurried inside her robe, out of reach of the Night Wind, across her chest and down the sleeve of her left arm till he reached another midnight tendril, this one gripping instead of stabbing into her. He thrust his horn through the West Winds robes and directly into the materialized darkness. This time, a bright blaze of white fire burst outward as the tendril fell away.

Unico was knocked back inside the great Wind Spirits robes as they were cindered from her translucent skin where the tendril once was. The Night Wind seemed unfazed or didn't notice at all, but the West Wind's look of urgency went to one of horror. The Night Wind wasn't being infused by any power of the gods, but my some dark and evil magick. She looked at Unico and he seemed surprisingly calm. She then remembered he had seen this type of reaction before. It was the same reaction when he impaled the Demon known as Deghost to save his friend Katy. Back then, the White fire consumed the Demon as he lost his ability to remain in the mortal realm. Though he had not been killed, his physical body had been destroyed utterly.

"How could he remember that", she wondered. The West Wind had wiped his memory clean of everything that had happened from the Moment he was taken from his mother, until he was dropped off in the Forest by Cheri's house. She had hoped this would make it easier to move from place to place. She knew he would never be happy or move on from the friends he made in Katy and Beezle if he remembered them…..especially Beezle.

"Unico, have you seen this White fire before?" she asked.

"No, but….it just feels familiar. Like it's what's supposed to happen. I can't explain it", he said in a confused tone.

The West Wind was relieved to hear that but this was no time to linger on questions. As the Night Wind finally seemed to be coming back mentally to where ever she had gone, the West Wind raised her freed arm up and out and screamed, "Wind Lance!" Suddenly a tornado of shimmering wind encompassed her hand and a lethal, yet elegant long shafted blade appeared. It _looked_ sharp enough to cut the very air itself, which Unico gathered was its purpose to begin with. The West Wind started slicing away the pieces of darkness that had wrapped and bore into her. When she was finally free, she gripped Unico close to her chest and tried to flee again toward the patch of daylight that had gotten closer. The West Wind realized it was coming toward them, which was good. If Daybreak came to this area, the Night Wind would be powerless. She had no idea if they would live long enough to see it.

Just as the West Wind was making her escape, the Night Wind reached out with a now clawed hand and dug them deep into the West Winds leg. She screamed out in pain and turned around enough to swing her lance and cut off the Night Winds hand that held her. Pitch black ooze that seemed speckled with starlight flooded from the place where her hand had once been. The Night Wind recoiled in momentary agony. In a blind rage she charged the other Wind Spirit, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around. The Night Wind slashed at West Winds face. A long gash from just above her right eye down across her nose and over her lips appeared, causing more of the ethereal spirits shimmering life force to fall.

The Night Wind smiled the most sinister smile the West Wind had ever seen. "This ends now, _Sister_".

With that, her black tendrils jutted out so fast there was no time to react. They ripped off not just the hand that held the powerful Wind lance but the entire arm. They dug deep into her midsection and chest while another wrapped tightly around her throat. The West Wind could feel the tendrils in her chest beginning to pull in opposite directions. By the gods she was going to literally rip her apart.

Though very weak, still the West Wind was holding on to Unico in her good arm with all the fight and strength she had left. She knew she was immortal and would not die, but she could be defeated and decimated, making her useless until she could heal herself again. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes. It wasn't the pain, despite how immense it was, it was because she knew she couldn't win this fight and it was Unico who was going to pay the price for her failure. She struggled with the tendril at her throat in order to look down at the now terrified and confused baby Unicorn. "I'm so very sorry. Please forgive".

"NO!' 'West Wind!" Unico tried to free her from the grip of those terrible pieces of night that held and tortured her friend, but he couldn't. The Night Wind was so much more powerful now.

"Please! Please! Stop! Don't hurt her anymore because of me!' he said. 'I'll go with you to where ever you want, just please don't hurt her anymore!' Unico begged.

"Unico, no!" the West Wind cried out. 'You can't! She will take you to the Hill of Oblivion! You can't imagine what kind of a horrible place that is!"

"It can't be any worse than watching my only friend be ripped apart because of me! I-I can't watch that happened to you. I love you too much for that". The pink haired Unicorn started to cry. This was the most horrible thing he had witnessed and he didn't understand it. He didn't understand why he was so important that living creatures could do this to each other just to have him. All he wanted to do was make friends and make others happy. Why did that have to cause others so much pain? Unico burst into a white light and transformed into a little pixie size version of himself, complete with dragon fly wigs.

"If I go with you, do you promise to let her go? Do you promise to stop all this?"

The Night Wind pondered his offer in almost a mocking kind of way. She'd won and she knew it. Unico lowered his head in defeat, trying to force out the pleas of the West Wind for him to run. After a long moment, Unico asked again, "Will you promise?"

The Night Wind smiled that wretched smile she had worn earlier. "I agree".

Unico flew over to her and she snatched him up quickly. Unico couldn't look into the eyes of his guardian. They were full of too much anguish over all that was happening. He only hoped she knew he only wanted to save her as she had saved him. The Night Wind held him close to her body, which to Unico, felt cold and empty. Being this close to her made him feel levels of despair he had never known and yet an evil that felt all too familiar.

True to her word, the Night Wind released the West Wind. Giant holes filled the Wind Spirits body and wisps of wind began escaping from them. As they did, the once towering and powerful Wind of the West began to seem more frail and gaunt with each passing moment. The Night Wind shrilled in delight as she conjured what seemed to be a black vortex. It was a passage into the Realm of Midnight. It was her home; a place that allowed her to move around the world after night had set in. It was a place where creatures of light were weak and pesky Wind Spirits no longer had the advantage. It was here she would take the thousand year journey to the Hill of Oblivion, just as she had done to all the _others_.

As the West Wind withered away, she cried unlike she had ever cried before, bringing rain to the lands below. The laughter of the Night Wind only bore into her more and yet somewhere in that laughter she heard screams of concern and sheer terror. It was Unico. She gathered up all her remaining magick and spoke one final time to the little Unicorn in his mind.

"Unico, you must be brave. I am immortal and cannot die, but I can be banished if destroyed as the Night Wind intended. You saved me Unico, even though it was I who was supposed to save you.' The West Wind struggled to continue and her words became whispery and strained. 'I can no longer hold my physical form but I promise you, I will not leave you to this fate. Somehow I will come for you as soon as I am able."

Unico ignored everything else around him and held on tightly to every word she spoke. He wanted to remember it, remember her and keep the good memories; even the bad in a special place in his heart. She had risked her life for him, and died, in a way, trying to protect him.

"I love you, West Wind', he sobbed. 'I'm so scared".

"Be strong my little one. I love yo…"

That was the end of the West Wind. Her final words cut off as the last of her seeped out and was carried off joining the normal air that covered the world. Unico closed his eyes and wept for his friend. He tried to remember she wasn't really dead and would reform later, but how much later? Would he ever see her again? She promised he would and he couldn't imagine her not keeping a promise. He pulled himself out of his despair and focused on what was happening now. The Night Wind was taking him to the Hill of Oblivion. The West Wind had told him it was a dark, empty place where nothing is or ever was. It was a place of endless silence and constant darkness where neither the moon, stars nor sun ever shined. It sounded beyond horrible to him.

The Night wind had nearly reached her portal to her home land when a voice, loud and commanding, seemed to fill the entire night sky startling both Unico and the Night Wind alike.

"STOP!' commanded the Voice. 'That's enough Night Wind"

"B-but, my Lord, he is the last.' She shuddered. 'Why do you stop from doing with him what we did to the others?"

"It is not your place to question me, wind spirit. Remember who commands you", said the Mysterious loud voice. 'I have other plans for this one."

Unico had thought the Night Wind was terrifying enough with her new found power, but now faced with the apparent Lord of the Night Wind; Unico began to feel a whole new level Horror. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in the gentle yet protective embrace of his fallen friend. "West Wind…someone, please help me…."


End file.
